


Yo Quiero, I Want It

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dotaeil, F/F, F/M, Gang AU, I love markhyuck, M/M, Mafia AU, NCT gang au, and chensung, and norenmin, doil, jaeyong is there, kun gang leader, mark gang leader, mark lee is adorable, nct - Freeform, nct mafia au, or chenji, or jichen if youre jisung, reader - Freeform, suggest tags please, ten gang leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow Y/N as her life changes before her eyes after meeting a group of 21 men. Will her carefully planned life change?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Regular by NCT 127. The English version.

It takes a lot to do what I do. It takes a cold heart and precision. It takes life without connections. I thought I could live that life. I thought I could do it all. That was until they came.

The beginning of my story starts with my name. I go by La Viuda Negra, which means Black Widow in Spanish. (No, it has nothing to do with the Marvel movies). My real name is Lee Y/N. My brother and I were born in secret to two of the world’s most notorious gang leaders. We were born in the middle of nowhere, El Salvador. It is a little country that most overlook. It was safer for us to remain there while we grew and trained. As I grew older, my parents began to worry more and more.

At the age of three, my brother was born. Mark was what they decided to name them. I had suggested Minhyung, but they chose Mark instead. So, I decided that I would have nothing to do with the child. They were too messy, after all.

At the age of five, my parents could tell that there was something wrong with me. They used to tell me that I was merely _different_ from the other kids. They told me that my lack of empathy and emotional connection was a side effect of my brain being **sad**.

At the age of ten, I was dissecting cats and dogs for fun. I would capture strays and meticulously take them apart. My mom asked me to stop, but I refused. That was the first time my father hit me. It wouldn’t be the last, either.

At the age of fourteen, my brother fell down a short cliff. He broke his leg, and I left him there. He would only have slowed me down as I tracked a small animal that I had yet to come across. My parents found me hours later and demanded I tell them where he was. When they figured out what happened, they both beat me for hours.

At the age of seventeen, I had trained enough to be promoted within the gang. I would be coordinating the weapons and ammunition's sector. My parents thought that they had trained a killing machine. As the days went by and I trained harder and harder, the beatings became more severe. Mark was my only solace. He cleaned up my wounds and helped me limp around when I couldn’t walk. He became the first person I could feel for. The only human connection I had been able to make in my entire life. He hated our parents. I didn’t feel one way or the other. I just knew I wanted them dead.

When I hit the age of nineteen, I was tired of the beatings and the orders. I meticulously planned out their deaths and executed them flawlessly. I had killed my parents in cold blood. I killed them right in front of Mark. He didn’t say a word. He merely cleaned me up and began to help me take control of the empire they left behind.

Many came to fear me. They said I was poisonous and could infect people’s minds. They said that’s why Mark stuck with me after I killed my parents. I moved our operation back to Seoul, where it originated. With all of our forces gathered once again, Mark and I quickly rose to the top ranks.

I had gained a reputation for being fast and painful. My methods were simple. I preferred to wine and dine the men that I targeted and kill them using the toxin from black widows. I was ruthless.

Mark was different. Mark attended meetings in place of me. He was a better judge of character. I trusted his judgment of people and let him make the decisions on things like treaties and who to trust. As we grew, so did a little gang by the name of Neo Culture Technology, NCT for short. They were known for being cunning and sly. They got by with little to no kills. It baffled me that an entire GANG could get by without killing most of the competition.

In no time, they rose to be big enough to warrant a meeting with us. This time, I went to the meeting with Mark. Unlike others, there were no catcalls or disrespect when they saw a girl at the meeting. That was already a plus for me. They instead met with us peacefully. There were about four of them. The leader was a man with fiery red hair and a scar through his eyebrow.

“Good evening, Black Widow. My name is Lee Taeyong, and I would like to propose a treaty of sorts.” He looked at me, confused. “From what I gather, you don’t normally attend such meetings. May I ask why you decided to attend this particular one?”

“Your group has caught my eye, Taeyong. Whether or not that is a good thing has yet to be determined.” I smiled at him. He nodded, “Now, what is it you have come to propose?”

“I would like to propose a merger. I want you and your gang to become NCT. I will be stepping down to let you, Mark, and one of my men lead. It will be the most powerful gang in all of Seoul. No. It will be the most powerful gang in all of Korea. If we join forces and train our men correctly, we could become the most feared gang in all of Asia. I know that this is a lot to ask, so I will leave you to think about it for a week. Gather your data and determine your answer. Until then.” He smiled and gestured for everyone to leave.

He did leave me much to ponder. I did as much research as I could. I sent scouts to meet with his members to hear their point of view. They seemed different from what I was used to.

A week later, I drove Mark and me to meet with Taeyong. “What have you decided?” Mark asked me.

“I am unsure, little brother. What do you think we should do?” He sighed.

“I like them. I would take the merger. But that isn’t my decision to make.” I hummed and focused on driving. We reached our destination in no time. This time, there were six of them.

“Good evening, Y/N. I don’t want to beat around the bush. So, I’ll ask you: what is your decision?” I deliberated for a moment before speaking.

“Mark has decided to trust you. I will honor that trust and agree to this merger. I have a few conditions, however.” Mark looked at me, surprised.

“I can see that Mark is surprised by your decision. I promise that his trust will not go unrewarded nor violated. What are these conditions of yours?” Taeyong looked apprehensive.

“First, no one outside of the gang is to know my full name.” He nodded. “Second, Mark’s opinion has just as much weight as mine. Do not underestimate him.” Another nod. “Third, your men will be trained to kill.” Taeyong looked strained but nodded once again. “Lastly, I would like to help choose the person who is to replace you.” Another man with dark brown hair stepped forward.

“My name is Qian Kun. I was originally supposed to take over for Taeyong, but I would like to propose that we have another member of NCT standing next to me to help just as much as Mark does for you.” I nodded.

“Accepted. Who is this man?” Someone else stepped forward.

“My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Most people call me Ten.” I nodded once more.

“This is settled. Tomorrow we will meet again to hash out all of the details and sign a contract. A week after that, there will be an official meeting with the rest of the members of our respective groups. It will be there that we decide whether to merge our residences or not. Don’t let me down, boys.” I grinned. “It’s never gone well for those who do.”

They nodded and turned to leave. I noticed the whole time that Mark had been staring at one of the members of Taeyong’s group. “Wait. You.” I gestured to the boy Mark has been staring at. “What is your name?”

“Lee Donghyuck. Otherwise known as Haechan.” I hummed impressed. He was the only member of NCT with a kill list longer than five names. “I want to bring you with me,” I replied, without detail.

Everyone froze in fear. “I promise no harm will come to Donghyuck. I swear on Mark’s life, the only thing that is precious to me, that Donghyuck will be safe.”

Everyone relaxed, and Taeyong nodded. Mark and I returned to our vehicle with Donghyuck in tow. He settled in the backseat with his head down.

“Donghyuck,” I called out. His head snapped up, and he looked at me with eyes shining. I felt a little twinge in my heart, an emotion I had not felt for anyone other than Mark. “Donghyuck, I won't hurt you.” He sniffed a little. “I was wondering if I could train you?” His eyes widened, and he nodded.

“I promise I will do my best to keep you safe and not to hurt you. I know my reputation is ruthless, but I have my boundaries. I will fix up a room for you, but for now, I wish for you to share with Mark.” Mark stared at me with wide eyes as if he was pleading with me not to do this. I grinned in response.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Donghyuck said softly.

“Do not call me ma’am. They called my mother. You can call me Y/N or any nickname you choose.” He smiled.

“Okay, Noona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @Bycaliforjohnny
> 
> Instagram - @Nchoesinthehouse


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up and someone shows some interest.

The next day began slow. I had to wake up Mark and Donghyuck, and it took longer than I expected. Neither wanted to wake up, so I decided to blast loud music over Mark’s speakers. They were up pretty quickly after that.

The first thing I wanted to do was hash out Donghyuck’s training plan. It was important to me that he become as good as I am.

“Donghyuck,” I called after him once he was done with his breakfast. He sat across from me at the table I sat at. “I want to go over your training program. There is much I want to teach you.”

“What do you want me to do? Why did you choose me of all people? I’m still young. I’m only nineteen.” He blurted nervously.

“I will give you the choice to stay. Mark is not much older than you. He is only twenty. I am only three years older than him. I will leave the choice to you. I chose you because I saw something in you. You have a strength that not many others do. I’ve heard your name, Haechan. I’ve heard about your streak. Sixteen bodies are a lot for a nineteen-year-old — more than I had at your age. I want you to learn what I do. Become better than me.” I smiled at him.

“Better than you? I don’t think I could. My sixteen bodies are nothing compared to the list of lives you’ve taken. I don’t kill for fun. I do it to protect.” He looked down at the table. “I don’t think I could be as ruthless as you.”

“I don’t want you to become me. I want you to learn from me. That’s it. I have little emotion for anyone other than Mark. That is why I am able to do what I do. Your emotion is what makes you such a skilled fighter. You know when to attack and when to stand back. I admire that. Will you accept my training?”

“I will.” He nodded.

“Then it’s final. We will begin with your hand to hand combat. It’s sloppy and unorganized. You won't always have your gun to save you. We start tomorrow morning, okay?” He nodded again. “Alright. Let’s go meet your guys and figure this out.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

We arrived at an old abandoned car factory at the edge of town. Mark and Donghyuck spent the whole car ride learning about each other. It was cute.

There were twenty people in total waiting for us at the factory. It was worrisome, but I hoped that the presence of Donghyuck on our side meant that this deal was legit.

“Good Morning, Y/N.” Taeyong greeted me. I bowed my head to acknowledge him. “Let’s get started.”

“Let us first start with the balance of power. If there are to be four of us governing, then it will have to be an equal show of power. However, know that I do not like it when people band together to overrule me. I have four times the manpower of your gang, Taeyong. They will follow me should I decide that this merger isn’t working out.” They nodded.

“This will be equal. No one will be left out. The only issue we have is the place of residence. We should merge the two, but what would be big enough to fit all of us?” Another young-looking boy stepped forward.

“Easy! We can use the bunker!” The orange-haired boy smiled wide. “I’ve been working on it for the past four years. It’s got more than 150 bedrooms along with a state-of-the-art laboratory, a kitchen, a firing range, and more. I expected NCT to grow a lot more, but we seemed to have stopped at 21 members.” He giggled.

“What is your name, and why is it that you can build such a bunker? Where is this bunker located?” He smiled again.

“Zhong Chenle at your service!” He saluted me. “I have quite a bit of money. Don’t worry about where it comes from. Just know I used it to fund my project. This bunker is located south of Seoul about thirty minutes from the city edge.” I nodded.

“I would like to send my men to update security measures.” He nodded.

“It was only just finished, so the security hasn’t been set up. I’ll send your team with Jisung to see what we need and how long it will take to get it all set up.”

“I would like to have everyone’s DNA, and iris’s scanned into a database. That way, there will be less of a chance of unauthorized access.” I sighed. “Most of my men will share rooms despite the large amount. I will assign four to a room. We will need someone to set up the rooms accordingly. How you guys room is up to you.” They looked around.

“We will do the same. We have six per room now, so four won’t be too much. Will they be allowed to decorate the rooms how they want?”

“My men choose not to have many personal effects. Should yours want to, that is fine. Kun and Chittaphon- I mean Ten will have their own rooms. They are welcome to share one if they see fit. Donghyuck has the choice as well. He can room with you, room with Mark, or have a room all to himself.” I looked at him and Mark.

“I want to room by myself.” He said quietly. Mark looked slightly disappointed.

“Kun? Ten?” They looked at each other.

“We’ll room together.” Everyone else began to pair up. Someone else jotted down the room assignments. One of the taller men stepped forward.

“I would like to offer my services.” I froze, unsure what he meant by services.

“What kind of services do you have to offer?” I asked slowly and raised my eyebrow. The man turned a bit pink.

“Ahhh My name is John Seo. Most people call me Johnny. I am a weapons specialist, and I teach mixed martial arts.” I nodded.

“Well, Johnny. Mark will get into contact with you to set you up with our extensive armory. Let him know what you need and what is missing. He will acquire it.” Mark stepped forward and exchanged contact information.

“I have all of this written down on a contract. The contract is being delivered by two of my men as we speak. We will all sign this contract, and it will leave with my men. A copy will be delivered to your place of residence by the end of the day. Any of you are welcome to accompany me back to my base once it is all said and done.” They all looked excited.

Just then a car pulled up, and two men stepped out. _Shit_, I thought. Mark’s eyes widened, and we both drew our guns.

“Is that your me-“

“Duck!” Mark yelled. Four more men dove out of the car and began aiming for the group. I aimed to shoot but was suddenly behind a tall, broad-shouldered man. He shot three of them in the shoulder. The other three were killed by Haechan. Johnny stepped to the side, allowing me to see the aftermath of the small gunfight the group had already gotten into.

Another car pulled up. Two men stepped out to 21 guns pointing at them. They put their hands up in the air.

“Relax boys. This is Kyungsoo and Taemin. They’re my men.” They looked around at the bodies. “Give me the contract. Taemin, I want you to take the living men to base. Kyungsoo, I don’t want you getting your hands dirty. Once we sign the contract, go back to base and make four copies. Secure the original. Tell Baekhyun to come dispose of the bodies.” Taemin grabbed the living men and took off in their car.

“Let’s sign this and leave. Once we’re done, I want you to find out who knew we were meeting here, Yuta.” A blond Japanese looking man nodded.

Taeyong signed first and began passing the contract around. Once everyone was finished, I signed it as well. Kyungsoo stepped forward and grabbed the contract. He put it in a secure case and left.

“Baekhyun will be here soon. Those of you who wish to follow, I’m leaving now.” I turned to look at Donghyuck, who was hesitating. “You can stay with them Donghyuck.” He looked at me, then at Mark who was looking at the floor with a slight frown on his face. Donghyuck shook his head and followed. A taller soft-looking male looked at me questioningly. “You can come as well if you need a ride.” The man looked at Yuta, then back at me. He shook his head and turned to follow the Japanese male.

“What will we do now?” Mark asked.

“Now we start setting up.” I looked for the orange-haired male. “Chenle! You’re riding shotgun. Let’s go!” He nodded enthusiastically and dragged a young man behind him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The car ride was awkward and silent. The radio was off, but that had never been an issue. Chenle coughed lowly and grinned. He gestured towards the back. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Mark and Donghyuck asleep cuddling with each other. I smiled softly and continued driving.

“What security measures do you want to take?” Chenle asked.

“I want to install a DNA scanner and an iris scanner. I’m even debating installing a voice scanner. I like to be as safe as possible.” He nodded.

“You remind me of Edna from The Incredibles.” He giggled.

“Who? From what?” I asked, confused.

“You’ve- you’ve never seen that movie?” He gasped.

“I haven’t seen many movies. I could count all the movies I’ve seen with two fingers.” I laughed. He gasped dramatically.

“This WILL have to change. This will not do. We are going to have a movie night soon. We can bring Johnny Hyung. He knows all the good movies.” I froze slightly, and Chenle grinned. The rest of the journey was silent.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-

When I arrived, Taemin was there to greet me.

“They won’t speak to me no matter what tactics I use.” I nodded.

“Have you identified any tattoos or distinguishing birthmarks? Any scars?” Taemin nodded.

“They all have the MX logo tattooed on their arms. But they are all low-ranking thugs. Not the top seven.” I sighed.

“Let me try.” He gestured down the hallway toward the interrogation room we had. Upon entering, the three men’s eyes widened. “Good evening gentleman. Do you know who I am?” They all remained silent. “I’ll take that as a no. I am Lee Y/N. Does that ring a bell?” They didn’t move. “You see, I’m surprised. Most people know my name.” The door opened, and Taemin entered carrying six items. Three were syringes full of a deadly dose of Black Widow venom. The other three were containers with harmless but scary-looking spiders. Just then another guy walked in. He looked to be about eighteen to twenty and Chinese.

“那个蜘蛛好可爱 (na ge zhi zhu hao ke ai).” I gestured for him to close the door.

“They are such pretty spiders. Would our guests like to see?” The men began to shake. They tried to push away as I came closer. I turned to the new guy. “What’s your name?”

“Huang Renjun.” He replied. “May I pick them up?”

“Yes, so long as you are gentle with them. They don’t like being jostled around.” I grinned. “Introduce them to our friends here.”

He laughed as he opened the lid to let the first spider out. The men began to scream behind their gags. “You are beautiful, aren’t you?” He said to the spider. He moved towards the man on the left. “Say, hello!” The spider left his hand and jumped onto the man. His hands, arms, and legs were incapacitated. He screamed as the spider walked up to the side of his face.

I took one of the syringes and plunged it into the neck of the man on the right. Almost instantly, he began to convulse. Within a minute, he was dead. The man in the middle passed out from fright, and the man on the left began to speak.

“Okay, okay, okay.” He shouted muffled. Taemin pulled down his gag and left the room once Renjun had given him the spider back. “I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“How did you know we would be meeting at that factory?” I demanded.

“There’s a leak in your gang. The leak has been feeding us information for years. You haven’t noticed, but drugs have gone missing. A few guns you thought you destroyed ended up in our hands. Things you wouldn’t notice.” My blood boiled. My own people were betraying me.

“Who. Is. The. Leak?” I demanded.

“I don’t know! Shownu never told us. He kept it between everyone in the top seven! The only thing I know is that it’s the girl of one of your men. She wanted him to leave, and he said no. She felt he chose you over her. So, she stayed and has been feeding us information.” He coughed.

“Why you? Why did she go to Monsta X of all gangs?” I growled.

“Because. She’s Hyungwon’s secret sister. Illegitimate sister.” Renjun laughed.

“I’ll find her for you,” Renjun said with a grin. “There isn’t anyone I can’t find.” I nodded and gestured for him to follow me out of the room.

“You’ll let me go, right? I told you what you wanted to know!” I sighed.

“No one has room for a snitch.” Renjun and I said at the same time. The man began screaming as Taemin entered the room once more with two syringes of venom.

“Call all of NCT. I want all 21 of you in my office. Sweep for bugs.” I ordered. Renjun nodded and left.

I grabbed my phone out and called Mark.

“Hello?”

“Mark. My office. Immediately. Bring Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Taemin with you. Now.” I hung up.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Once everyone was gathered in my office, and it was swept for bugs, I explained what I had learned from the man.

“Shit,” Kun swore. “Dump the bodies on their turf. I want them to know that we know what’s happening. Chenji. I want you guys to work double-time on the security system. I want it done yesterday.” I nodded.

“Kyungsoo. I want you to lend your expertise and funds. I want this done now. Taemin and Baekhyun, I want you guys to gather everyone’s DNA, scan their irises, and record their voices. If you need help, only choose from NCT right now.” They nodded. “We need this done now. Renjun I want a list of every one of my men and their girlfriends, families, and outside friends as soon as possible. Can you do that?”

“Consider it done. Can I access your database?”

“Go ahead. My password is MarkLee1999.” Mark turned to look at me.

“I was your password all along?” He asked in disbelief.

“Why does that surprise you, little brother?” He shook his head.

“I’m not sure.” He rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled at him. “How fast can you get this done Chenle?”

“This will take me at most two days with the help of Jisung.” I nodded.

“Taemin, how long will it take you?”

“I have already made an announcement that everyone is to gather in the mess hall in an orderly fashion. They will be required to sign their name, draw blood, pull hair, record their voice, give fingerprints, and scan their irises. Everyone is lining up as we speak. May I be dismissed to gather the evidence?”

“You may.” Ten said. Taemin hesitated but complied when I nodded my head. “I want the rest of us to pack up everything we need to be moved. I want inconspicuous cars delivering everything of importance to the bunker as soon as possible. They must know our location by now and that we have merged. Let’s act fast.” We all nodded in agreement.

Johnny walked over to me. “I will help you pack and move whatever you need. Please lead the way.” I hesitated but nodded.

“Johnny,” Mark called out. “Know what you’re doing and with who.” I looked at them confused, but they both just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个蜘蛛好可爱 means "that spider is so cute."
> 
> Twitter - @Bycaliforjohnny
> 
> Instagram - @Nchoesinthehouse


End file.
